Beautiful
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Kyle decides that it's about time Cartman gives him a little respect. Kyle finally gets something out of Eric that the boy would never have expected him to take. Rape. Dark Kyle. Slightly OOC. Challenge.Male X Male contact. More inside.


Title: Beautiful

Chapter: One Shot

Category: South Park

Pairing: Kyle (Dark) X Cartman

Rating: R (Adult themes and language. Also…Cartman.)

Summary: Kyle decides that it's about time Cartman gives him a little respect. Kyle finally gets something out of Eric that the boy would never have expected him to take. Rape. Dark Kyle. Slightly OOC. Challenge.

Warnings: Rape or non/con. A little OOC. Oneshot. Male to male contact. If you don't like, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not make a profit from this story. The characters are owned by Matt and Trey.

Other: Requested by: SweetPurebloodAngel. Most of the idea was theirs as well. Although this took a while to make, I hope that you enjoy it. :D

Beautiful

Dedicated to: SweetPurebloodAngel

Kyle watched Cartman, the outline of his body underneath his sheets forcing the covers to slowly rise up and down. He twitched, biting agitatedly at his lip. Kyle wasn't sure, but he did know that ever since having seen Cartman nearly get rapped by the Jersey creature…He wanted something.

His eyes traced over the covers as he slowly began to push open Eric's window, moving extra slowly to ensure that the other would not wake up before he could even get into his room. As he sat on the window frame, half hanging out of Eric's room, and half hanging out, Kyle could hear the sound of someone moving around in the hallway. His brow twitched, and his entire body tensed, watching the door, as if anticipating the action of Eric's mom actually coming into her son's room in the middle of the night.

Long moments turned into quick minutes and Kyle was soon to realize that no one was going to disturb him. He moved the rest of the way into Eric's room, falling gently onto the bed with the boy. He leaned over Eric's body, watching him as he made no appearance of having been disturbed.

Kyle leaned in closer, moving his leg over Cartman's round body so that he was straddling his stomach. For a second, as Kyle sat perched on top of Eric, the red head thought that the other would wake. His eyes narrowed as Eric stayed in his deep sleep. Kyle smirked, finding a slight amusement in the idea of having to get a little violent to wake the other boy up. Kyle slammed a hand across Eric's face, quickly bringing it back over Eric's mouth as the boy awoke with a terrified squeal. Firmly, Kyle pressed one of his palms over Eric's lips, and his other hand moved to hold Eric's wrists over his head. He could feel the pressure that the boy was trying to use to buck Kyle from off of his body.

Looking down at Eric's face, Kyle noticed that Eric's eyes were squeezed shut. "Hey! Hey, fat ass, it's me!" Kyle hissed out. "Calm down." Kyle watched as Eric slowly opened his eyes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, his eyes finally settled on Kyle's face.

Kyle smiled again as Eric narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth again, trying hard to bite at Kyle's hand. "Knock it off." Kyle said, his voice deep. He shifted back onto Cartman's groin. "I'll let your mouth go, but if you start getting loud, I swear Cartman…I'll knock you out." Kyle cooed softly, trying to sound innocent.

He watched as the fatter kid shook his head up and down. Kyle smiled again, letting go of Eric's mouth. He left his hand close though in case the boy would have a change of thought. To his surprise though, Eric seemed to regain his composure. "What the fuck do you want, Kyle?" His voice hissed out with a vile anger.

Kyle felt smug and so shifted his weight over Eric again, "For a while now…I've been thinking." Kyle tilted his head away from Eric, but made sure that one of his eyes was still locked onto the other. "You've been a pretty big asshole to me lately…You know…Calling me a Jersey-Ginger-Jew for about a week now…" Kyle narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Eric with a rather seething anger in his eyes. "I'm sick of it." He leaned over Eric's body, making sure that the hand that was over near Eric's mouth slowly caressed the skin near the other's face. "I'm sick of your fucking shit Eric." He hissed out, and leaned forward, making sure that his lips connected with the other's cheek.

Parting his lips, Kyle moved his tongue over the soft lips on Eric's face, making sure that the other boy knew of his intentions. He listened to the sound of Cartman struggling as he tried to move away from the touch. Kyle's blood began to rush, and knowing that it was from his new found 'Jersey Heritage', he felt it slightly ironic that it was going to give him the power to take advantage of Eric's weaker body. He smirked, "Make this easy on yourself, and take your clothes off for me." He said lowly, wary that Cartman's mom was still somewhere in the house.

"Kyle…If you touch my face one more time with your nasty fucking skin or tongue….I'll kill you. I swear to fucking GOD, I will KILL you." He hissed out, his eyes glaring and his face serious.

Kyle smiled. "Oh Cartman…" It was true, even though the other offended and angered him to no end, Kyle knew that without threats and Eric's cocky attitude, he knew that the boy beneath him just wouldn't be…Well…Eric Cartman. He leaned lower, making sure that his hand moved to Eric's neck. Then, slowly, he began to apply pressure, making sure to force the other's face to change to a light shade of red. Then, leaning down, Kyle kissed Eric's lips, slowly allowing his tongue to once more gently sweep over the soft organs.

Suddenly, Eric began to buck his hips wildly, forcing Kyle to move away from his face, and moving his hand back over his mouth, making sure that the boy wouldn't scream again. "Shit Eric." Kyle hissed, feeling blood well up in his mouth. He must have hit his lips against Eric's teeth harder then he had thought. He swallowed the metal tasting liquid and glared down at Cartman. Forcing a playful smile, he removed his hand from over Eric's mouth, and then the other from Eric's wrists. Leaning back on Eric's stomach, Kyle licked his lips.

"Kyle…Seriously…What the fuck do you want?" Eric hissed, keeping his voice low, probably actually being considerate for his mother.

Kyle chuckled slightly, thinking that it would be a first if Eric actually was thinking of someone other then himself. "I want to fuck you Eric. Stop fighting me." Kyle said, his voice slightly pitched, as if he were trying to sound so innocent about it. There was a long silence, and Kyle watched as Eric's eye brows twitched up, and looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Cartman's voice was stressed slightly over the curse word, but other then that, his voice was kept low. "Kyle…I'll rip your balls off."

Kyle smirked, moving one of his free hands down to Eric's balls, grasping them and twisting gently. "Come again?" He asked, his devilish smile becoming apparent through Cartman's squinted eyes. When Eric said nothing, Kyle moved his hand slowly over Eric's balls, letting them go. He then shifted his hand up, feeling the small organ that was Eric Cartman's. He smirked, but said nothing about the size. Instead, he slowly stroked it through the fabric. Kyle wasn't surprised when Eric's organ twitched under the fabric. "So it's not like you totally object to this…" Kyle said, though the remark was more to himself then to the other.

"Fuck- yo-you Kyle." Cartman's voice was heavy, and it seemed as if he were more excited by the situation then Kyle had originally anticipated. "Get off of me." He hissed out again.

Kyle shifted his hips forward, rocking into Cartman's body. He listened to Cartman as the boy began to grunt from anger. Kyle could feel his own organ begin to tighten as he watched the slightly pained look on Eric's face forced him to close his eyes. Kyle's mouth watered slightly. He wanted nothing more then to pound into Eric, and the thought was more then provocatively appealing. There would never come a better opportunity.

Lifting his body up, Kyle forced Eric over and onto his stomach. Kyle smiled as he got a little reluctance from Eric, but was relieved when there was no screaming or loud obscenities from him. It was nice not having to do much to keep Eric quiet. "Kyle…I –"

"Shut up…Or I'll put something in your mouth." Kyle hissed out. "Do you want something in your mouth, or do you want to actually enjoy this?" Kyle smiled as Cartman tried to get on all fours and argue what was going to happen to him next. Laughing gently, Kyle began to rip off Eric's pajama pants. "You really have to stop fighting me on this…You're not going to win." He said happily.

Kyle felt Cartman move forward, making sure that he was completely out of the other's hands. Kyle found himself slightly taken back by the action, and so went to lean forward to grab onto Eric's hair. Instead though, he ended up grabbing onto the boy's shirt and yanking back hard. He felt Cartman's ass come flying back, landing perfectly against his organ. Kyle smirked. The thought of actually treating Cartman like a rodeo cow was more then boner enhancing material. Not only was it an exciting idea, but it would also allow for Eric to demean the other. Kyle stopped his pulling to quickly unbutton his jeans and free himself from the fabricated confines that were his pants. His organ now hanging out, Kyle felt more then happy when finally he would be sticking his fingers in Eric's ass by not only his own choice, but with the thought of knowing that he was going to get something good out of it. "Ky- Kyle?" Cartman's voice was questioningly low, as if he were afraid of the other now.

"Be good Cartman…And this wont hurt." Kyle soothingly said to the boy under him. He knew that had Eric looked back and actually seen his face, the boy probably would have been sickened by the evil look that was slowly creeping over his face. Sticking two fingers into his mouth, he allowed for a small moan to pass by his lips and he slowly rocked his hips against Cartman's ass.

Slowly, he forced a single finger into Eric, making sure that the other's cries were stifled by a sharp yank of the shirt. Cartman began to shift forward, making small sounds as if he were trying not to sob. Kyle smiled, listening to Cartman's self pity. He laughed at the thought of Eric crying over something like this. He felt the entrance loosen as Cartman tried to relax into the touch. Finding Cartman becoming a little too comfortable with what was going on, he withdrew the finger only to force two in violently. He received a cry from Eric, listening as the other boy grunted in response to the added pressure of the other digit. "Ky- Kyle I fucking ha- hate you." Came his gasped reply as Kyle violently began to finger fuck him.

Kyle removed his fingers shortly after, wiping them onto the fabric of Cartman's pants. His arm was yanked forward as Cartman tried to move forward and twist away from him. Kyle gritted his teeth, just barely able to catch Cartman's shirt tighter and begin to force the boy back into his spot. "Fuck Cartman." Kyle hissed out, realizing that he was going to have to get violent with the other boy. He didn't mind that he would have to, but he was a little worried that if Eric's mom's room was right next to Eric's, then there would be a good chance that she would hear them. Kyle twisted his head to window, noticing that it was still open. If worst came to worst, he could always run out of the window. Kyle turned his attention back to Eric, ripping his shirt over his back and managing to struggle it over Eric's shoulder's. He held onto it tightly as he made sure that the shirt stayed tight around Eric's neck, and pulling back, he made sure that the other boy understood how far he was willing to go with the violence. "I'll choke you if I have to fat ass." Kyle smiled politely.

Cartman's face was red from lack of air, and his eyes were swelling over with tears. Kyle watched as there seemed to be a moment of pain that Eric accidently allowed to show. When Kyle smiled at the show though, he watched Eric's head turn away, as if to hide his emotions. "Don't worry Cartman…I'm not going to tell anyone how I rode you like a horse…And shit, I wont even tell anyone that you cried like a bitch…But if you get loud…" Kyle lowered his head so that he was inches away from Eric's ear, "…And your mom interrupts us…I swear…You will never live this down." His voice was hissed, and he pulled back on the shirt, making sure that Eric gasped with pain as he did so. Remembering that his actions were probably going to leave marks, Kyle leaned back, stating clearly to the other, "Oh, and you better come up with something to tell people that doesn't involve me when they ask about these marks." Kyle smiled again, although he knew that Eric would never tell anyone, or actually admit that Kyle had managed to actually bend him over and fuck him, he wasn't sure about what the other boy would tell people when it came to the confession of how he got the marks.

Kyle cock twitched, and he was once more reminded about his situation. He moved one hand over his organ, guiding it to Eric's entrance. "Kyle…Please…Please don't do this." Cartman's voice was huffy, and he seemed to be in pain.

Kyle loosened his grip on the shirt, but kept his slow penetration into Eric's ass. He listened as the boy under him tried to keep as quiet as possible. He also watched as Cartman's head fell forward, forcing his mouth into his pillows so that his voice would be slightly muffled. Kyle realized what the other was trying to do, so allowed him enough slack to do so. He entertained the idea of slowly pushing the rest of the way into Eric as the other boy was preoccupied with the pillows.

Kyle felt the swell of Eric's body suctioned around him, and he leaned back so as to enhance the pleasure. At the current angle, he allowed for one hand to remain on Eric's shirt while the other swung across the bare skin of Eric's ass. The sound caused Kyle to pull violently out of Eric, and then thrust back in as listened to Eric's cries of pain. He smiled, relishing the thought of how much trauma he was going to leave Cartman with. "Fuck…It's like riding a fucking cow. Come on Cartman, moan…Or moo." Kyle jeered to Cartman as the other boy tried hard not to get louder while he was crying.

Kyle felt his balls tighten, his body already going into a climax. He forced himself to move in and out of Cartman faster, the sound of the other's cries aiding him in his final moment before he climaxed inside the other. His body shaking, Kyle felt the pulse of his fluid as it entered the other's body, and forced Kyle to move out of his entrance. Kyle slid out, breathing hard and letting go of Eric's shirt. He used Eric's bed sheets to clean himself off, making sure that he was clean before tucking himself away again. He moved across the bed, looking over at Eric for a few seconds. "Remember…" His voice was low. He caught a glimpse of Eric's eyes as they sported a rather watery appearance. "Don't tell anyone." He winked at Cartman, a finger covering his lips to signify a "Hush – Hush" sort of motion. He smiled when Cartman's face moved back into his pillows.

The only thing Kyle felt a little disappointed about was that he didn't put fourth the effort to make Cartman come in the end. He sighed though, making his way down from Eric's window sill. 'Oh well…' He thought to himself.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this kid. Sorry it took me so long to make. I don't know why, but I was out of it. Blah…Well, thank you for the request, and hope it was what you wanted. –Request completed on 2/6/11.

-Began: 2/2/11 at 10:53pm

-Finished: 2/6/11 at 11:44pm

-D. D. Darkwriter

You're gone and so is my song. To know that you were once the thing that made me happy, but now I'm crushed…


End file.
